bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unus7484
--[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' sysop Ranged attack type They are never called this in the series. You will stop adding them on there without putting an edit summary, this is called vandalism. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 17:49, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you can vandalize wikia pages, buddy. It's what you're doing. You haven't JUSTIFIED your edits in the edit summary either, another component of vandalism. Please cut the personal attacks and keep it to the facts, speculation is NOT abundant on these articles and it is NOT okay unless it is so much as suggested. Calm the fuck down and stop cursing like a stupid little kid Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 02:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::I understand that Aizen's is a kido type, but since he originally stated it to be a water type, it should have a mention under the water type section, since that's what he originally said his was. Unknown type is getting into triviality and that's just going to end up with every other zanpakuto in existence under it, so we're going to have to do something about that as well. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) Dekoshu 04:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Pardon me, but I need your help. I would like to find the images for the Getsuga Tensho and Byakurai images please. You can say no if you want. Ill try to find some of those pics, and let you know when i do. Dekoshu 15:37, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you. (arigato) Gotei 13 Please, stop wrongly revert this page... As I already said, the Kido Corps is not "legally" considered as Gotei 13 but is considered like that(or something near that) by Central 46, as saw in the Flashback.(Considering that Central 46 has no power on the Royal Guard, who is the second military force in Soul Society, we can consider them like that..) I am not wrongly reverting the page...It was stated that Soul Society has 3 separate divisions of the army all of which the Central 46 has power over, the Gotie 13, Special Forces and the Kido Corps. The Kido Corps are entirely separate from the others and do not belong on with the Gotie 13. The Special Forces is a unique case b/c of the Commander becoming a captain and bringing those two together. It has been stated in the the show and manga that they are not together, and so they do not belong on the same page. Ok, if it's what you think, but we consider them as part of the Gotei considering that they obey to Yama-jii aswell, but, if you wanna remove it, write a COMPLETE article about Kidô corps and link to it. :When I said complete, I was not talking about removing navigation Gotei 13, if you don't do that and keep removing, it'll be considered as vandalism. Mili-Ciensys 20:49, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I have created a full page for the Kido Corps about 2 month or so ago, I used all the information from the manga to create it. Also the Captain of the Kido Corps is called a Kido Captain and only answered to Yama because of Yama (being the General Commander) is the second most powerful position in Soul Society after the Central 46, and if you read about Soul Society and what Title said about the three independent branches of the army you'd know they are seperate. We made it, we changed Gotei 13 page to be more clear, but you can't simply remove it, stop reverting this page for wrong reason, please.... Mili-Ciensys 01:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) You did not make the Kido Corps page, you can look at its history and it says that i created it. And im tired of trying to correct your idiocy so go ahead and put Kido with the Gotei 13, ill go and find exactly where it says in the manga that kido corps and gotei 13 are separate and then you can put the page right yourself. You didn't understand at all what I meant, so, before being so aggressive, maybe read the page you're half-vandalising and look our changes :) ? No, it's not a good idea, you're right, let's rollback edit without looking at them...(Sorry for the aggressive message, but I'm sooo bored by this) Mili-Ciensys 01:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Zanpakuto Apparently you are completely unaware of the fact there is a complete and separate listing for all zanpakuto's. At this point your just defacing the page with needless information that is presented elsewhere. If you could please stop that would be good. Thank you. Salubri 19:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I am in no way defacing the page and that is purely your opinion on the matter and an ignorant one at that. All i have done is posted a list of the zanpakuto's and the information about them much like the resurrection page. You may not like it but other may so leave it alone, itf there are more complaints then I will have no problem in leaving it off, but will not do so just because one single person does not like it. It quite apparent you have a problem with understanding as you seem like you like to argue with admin and now is no different. There is a page already for it, at the bottom of the zanpakuto page is a link to it. There is no need for the redundancy and the fact that your ignoring that and defacing the page is whats really ignorant. Salubri 19:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I was not arguing with you i was stating that i put up more information than was on that page. Its you who is picking a fight. Furthermore as i stated before I was adding more to the page like the one of the Resurrection. The List of Zanpakuto page does not have all of the information that i was putting in the Zanpakuto page itself and it complements the page giving more info than the other. Even if you are an admin it does not make you correct, and you should ask the opinions of the other members and see how they like it. Just because you dont doesnt mean that other wont. The zanpakuto page has the information relevant on it. It existed way before the Resurrección page and whoever made that page chose to make it that way, it doesn't have to be the same in that regard cause there far more to shingiami zanpakuto then arrancar. Instead of crowding the page which already has a listing of information maybe it would be more prudent to add more info to the List of zanpakuto page. But it also doesnt require for you to go and give full explanations on them thats what the respective profile pages are for. Just because you think it requires more doesn't make you right because you want to make it look like another page that came after the fact. Salubri 20:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I will add the information to the Zanpakuto list page if there will be no objections from the admin. All I have been trying to do is make the wikia better and did not think we needed a completly seperate page of the zanpakutos or even the resurrections for that matter and was trying to get all current info on zanpakuto onto one page. There is no objection to you improving the wiki. What im saying is do you see how long the page is already adding a full listing of every zanpakuto just is to much. Thats why there is a separate listing. Now if your trying to make it more informative that site can be updated to the level of info the Resurrección page has cause i agree that its informative. But there already alot of info on the zanpakuto page. Thats all i was saying, i wasnt really trying to fight with you. I was just informing you that its not necessary to overload the page. List just has to be on its own, the Resurrección page is the way it is cause the information isnt as broad there so it can have the listing. But we cant forget that arrancar have zanpakuto in name only and the true definition doesnt really apply to them. Salubri 20:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I just got done editing the Zanpakuto list page but am having trouble to get one part right on the top. Do you know how to fix it so that the categories will stretch out?